An Old Killer's Scars
by Demonicpotato
Summary: This Fan-fiction begins near the end of Mass Effect 2. Daniel Shephard (male) needs something to keep his mind busy, and decides to ask Zaeed about his childhood...
1. Chapter 1 Criminalization for Dummies

**An Old Killer's Scars**

**Notes**

This was an idea that my mind kept dwelling on for almost over a year now that I just now decided to write. Please keep in mind that I appreciate constructive criticism, so be as harsh as you want as long as you truly believe it will help in the future. Also do not expect regular updates as I will sadly be hardly writing, but I will be attempting to write as much as possible. There will be an exceptional amount in this first upload or whatever you want to call it. Every mistake I blame only on myself. Finally big thanks to TKB17 for inspiring me to write instead of using this account like I do youtube where I only watch and never upload. Let's get on with it.

FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING (that's a page break, and a reference to writer TKB17, by the way)

**Chapter One: Criminalization for Dummies**

It was a dark day on the Normandy. Shephard was dwelling over Ash's death, and Jenkins, and those who were about to. The crew were about to go through the Omega 4 relay. People were about to die. However, no matter how much he thought about Garrus, or Grunt, or any of the advanced combatants he had, he couldn't stop thinking about Tali. He had loved her ever since he had saved her from Saren's mercs. He had taken her to kill every geth to adventure out of the Perseus Veil. She had helped him become more human after he shelled after Virmire. However he decided that to prepare, he needed to talk to someone with experience. Someone like Zaeed Massani. As Shephard walked down to the trash compacter he had a little want to take the Mako out for a spin, but then remembered that it was blown up and Cerberus had felt no need to replace it.

" Hey Zaeed! Thought I should tell you since there aren't intercoms in here that the crew has been given as much time to prepare for the suicide mission as needed, but I wanted to ask you about, well, you."

" I told you about the krogan, and about Jessie, you know I founded the Blue Suns, but did you know I grew up like you? You know, on Earth? I think our gangs were once even in a gang war against each other at one point. It all started when I was, oh 12 or so."

**FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING**

A small child is crumpled up in a corner of an alley, clenching his stomach, slowly dying of malnutrition. Suddenly a strange dark scaled Drell put's an HMWP master pistol to the child's head.

"Who are you?"

"You don't seem very worried about being shot?"

"I've had my fair share of death threats. That's a nice gun you got there. Absolutely priceless. How'd you get your hands on one?"

"SHUT UP!"

"They're only obtainable by Spectres, but then again you're standing here, alive."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"If you're going to kill me, at least tell me."

"Fine. I dealt with the Omega black market. I got the credits by corporate espionage and transportation by grand theft auto, as you humans so lovingly named it."

Suddenly the child disarms the Drell at blinding speed. The situation is reversed in a flash of blood.

"AUGH! MY HAND! YOU TORE OFF MY HAND!"

"Didn't you hear me? I have had my fair share of death threats, but obviously unlike you, my threats are never idol."

Three load shots are heard by thousands, but disregarded as the occasional shooting in the slums that happens every year.

Suddenly a small group of humans ranging in age from 18 to 10, all wearing red, appear in the mouth of the alley. As for weapons, some only had a Kessler I all the way to a Hurricane X. A particularly well-armed one in armor, which was much different from the rest of them, approaches the child.

"Wha- a street rat?! How'd you learn to use a gun like that?!"

"You must be the leader of the group? "

"Just answer me; if you kill me and my men like you did the Drell, I at least want to tell Satan something about his biggest challenge yet."

"HAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fine I'll tell you just because of that… Natural intuition."

"Oh BULL! That was some real military training I saw there."

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth. If you want me to join your group I'm gonna' need a name."

"Name's Reggie Massani, but the crew just calls me R. It's our own way of secrecy."

"I'm… Zaeed." He replied as it was something he had heard a passerby mutter just the day before.

FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING

From that day forward the socially challenged, militantly not so much, street rat was known as Zaeed of the Red Moon gang, thus when he made his own gang with the help of Vido Santiago, he decided to make it be a play on words of his old gang.

I'm still trying to decide to continue this, but I probably will.

Please leave reviews or I will steal your soul (I'm a ginger)

V


	2. Chapter 2 Hate

Chapter Two: Hate

It was only two years later that the Red Moons found themselves in a predicament. The Red Moons were losing ground fast.

"DAMMIT ZAEED!'

"What is it R?"

"Were losing turf fast! It doesn't help that there name could be easily mistaken for ours!"

"Who are they?"

"There the Reds. There being led by some hotshot techy named Dan."

"Can a drone beat cold metal?"

"I don't know but they aren't going down without a fight."

Zaeed and the rest of the Moons went off into a blood bath head first. Not a new experience for anyone, but the amount of loss was. Carnage, both human and power, flew everywhere. However, no matter how many Moons died Zaeed and R had each other's back. Then Reggie died.

"DAMMIT! REGGIE!"

A thousand rounds went down range from R Avenger IX. Then, once It jammed, even more from his own pistol, and then from any gun he could find. However this was not enough. A young man, Daniel Shephard to be precise, walked up to finish the gang, but decided to simply say 1 word.

"Go."

"FUCK YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY FRIENDS, MY SQUAD, AND EEVEN MY ENTIRE GANG AND JUST TELL ME TO GO!"

"Move on."

Zaeed then scoured the terminus in search of proper battles so he could, one day; kill the man who killed the only slightly hospitable people he ever knew. He left his pistol, no matter how good it was, as a sign that he was moving on for himself.

Sorry for making this chapter a little short, but I couldn't figure out how to extend the Reds/Moons battle. Big thanks you all you guys out there reading this 3


	3. Chapter 3 A Great Achievement (fixed)

**Notes!**

If a word or words are in hashes means that the main character is thinking unless used in compound words DUH!

**Chapter Three :**

It was only a month or two after leaving Earth I found a mercenary asshole named Vido Santiago, and if I had known I would become half blind because of the actions that followed I would never have even gone to the terminus.

"Hey you, you look like you've seen some combat, what's your name?"

' What did I say it was?' "I'm Zaeed Massani."

"Well I'm atempting to make a gang, but first I need people, and I need guns, and I think you can help me. "

"You … just met me, so what's your name, and what's in it for me?"

" Well, let's see, a ton of creds, any gun you want and taking part in, best case scenario, one of the most powerful gang of our time!"

"You got me, I'll join."

"Now, the shop were getting has to have a couple of machine gun drones, but nothing we can't handle, meet me here at 3:00 Citadel, Zakera ward time."

"Sounds good, but if you try anything, know that I can take out you, who ever you take with you, any witnesses, the drones in the shop, and even the store clerk if I have to, without R's shield even droping."

"R's sheild?"

"Oh, sorry. I took the shield of my former gang leader, altho he was more of a co leader with me tho."

"I see."

**FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING**

"And… Three. Come on Vido, where are you."

Almost the instant it turned three Vido seemes to matterialize right next to him.

"You ready for the heist? We don't have any masks but I'm sure we can pull this off. By the way I brought you a rifle just so you'd have a gun."

"Thanks. Now let's do this."

The glass broke quite easily.

"Okay, grab all the guns you can find and put them in these bags, then put the money in this bag."

"Stop right there!"

"Two guards were at the window."

"No."

With a single burst Zaeed gunned down both of the officers.

"Good shot but…"

"Oh please, I've done moraly grayer things. That's all of it what do we do now?"

2 gun drones and a rocket drone appeared out of the walls.

"Run to the vorcha district. The door in is too small for these and the police don't go there."

The farther in they got , the smaller and smaller the boosters on the drones became until they finaly stoped.

**Aft Notes!**

Yes I know this chapter was very short but what was there to write after that could not fit in another chapter. Also the late release date is due to not being able to staple my flashdrive to my hands and thus being able to loose it.

Review! It's good for you.

**V**


	4. Chapter Four : A Crap Ending to a Less C

**Notes**

I am uploading this later than most other things because I was unable to access a computer for most of most my weeks. But hey, when has any of my stuff not been late.

**Chapter Four : A Crap Ending to a Less Crap Series**

"So you're saying that I get to be a founding member of the group? What's the name?"

"Just look, I have everything but people and a name. In my opinion, name comes first."

" Bu… ok I kind of see your reasoning. Any ideas?"

"Well the Blood Pack and the Eclipse are both pretty original and not connected at all so we can't do a play off of that."

"I had a gang back on Earth. We called ourselves the Red Moons. Now I'm not saying we should call ourselves that but maybe like ahhhhh the Blue Suns?"

"You know what, sure. Why not."

**FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING**

You know the story after that Shepard. Betrayal, adventures, then thanks to you, betrayal repaid.

**FLYINGSPACEFISHSHIPTHING**

Look people who might be reading this. I know this is a crap ending to a slightly less crap series but there's no way I could keep this going and not have it be repetitive. Also I can't manage three things at once. As seen I can hardly handle 2 so sorry. TGP is continuing because that has promise. This did too but I didn't start it off right.


End file.
